Repleto
by pasivagresiva
Summary: [Inktober 2017, día trece - Teeming / Repleto] Si había algo que molestaba a Oikawa, era llegar tarde a la universidad. Eso, los vagones de metros repletos y que alguien piense que está por sobre él.


**XIII. Teeming / Repleto (OiAka)**

* * *

Si había algo que molestaba a Oikawa, era llegar tarde a la universidad, así como aquellos que se pasaban toda la carrera haciéndolo. Observar a sus compañeros más despreocupados entrar a la sala de clases como si nada luego de llegar más de veinte minutos tarde, era algo que le exasperaba. Encima, muchos venían con un insufrible olor a hierba y los ojos inyectados en sangre, delatándolos a más no poder.

Agradecía a sus padres que estos hubieran inculcado en él el valor de la puntualidad. Ambos, profesionales, también habían tenido que lidiar en sus años con las responsabilidades de todo adulto joven. Y eso que, en aquellos años, los maestros se habían ganado el título de tiranos por parte de sus alumnos, y con razón. Los profesores universitarios de ahora, según lo que Tōru oía de sus progenitores, eran osos de peluche en comparación a los de antes. Y el dejar pasar como si nada a los estudiantes que venían en semejante estado, era una de las pruebas más claras.

Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, salió de casa con un margen prudente de tiempo. Lo suficiente como para llegar a la facultad y poder comprar un café y un sándwich, pudiendo comerlo con calma antes de entrar a la clase de inglés. Dicha asignatura era un requisito para todas las carreras, y aún cuando Oikawa tuviera un vasto dominio del idioma, tenía que cursarlo de todas formas. Todo por los benditos –y también, malditos– créditos. El único problema, era que tenía que dirigirse a otra facultad para cursarlo, puesto que el inglés impartido en su campus, se había llenado en cupos, no dejándole más opción que postular en otro sitio. Uno donde los metros suelen ir repletos y la cantidad de gente que sale de cada estación, no hace mayor diferencia con la que entra.

No obstante, Tōru logró salir airoso de su primera experiencia hacia el campus de Ciencias Sociales. Se necesitaría más que un par de roces de gente desconocida y su pegajoso calor para derribar el temple del castaño. Mensajeó con sus ex compañeros de tercer año mientras almorzaba en el patio de aquella casi inexplorada facultad. El sitio era agradable, dotado de metros y metros de áreas verdes donde la mayoría se echaba para descansar del ajetreo universitario. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía mucho más en paz que en el cuadrado, monocromático y duro bloque de cemento donde solía estudiar a diario.

El viento soplaba, haciendo que sus rizos bailaran en encantadores rebotes que hizo que más de alguna chiquilla humanista se volteara a comentar sobre lo apuesto que lucía. Oikawa hacía caso omiso de las miradas seductoras de la mayoría de la gente. Desde haber terminado su última relación en la preparatoria, había decidido enfocarse en sus estudios. Al menos, hasta haberse acostumbrado lo suficiente al ritmo de la carrera. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que era coquetear de tanto en tanto. No tenía por qué ser algo serio: un guiño o una sonrisa y alzar el mentón un poco a modo de saludo. A veces con eso se contentaba para alimentar aún más su voluptuoso ego.

— Hola, ¿te molesta si me siento aquí?

No reconoció la voz, pero al abrir los ojos, interrumpiendo su estado de relajación mientras sostenía una manzana a medio comer en la mano, lo vio. Keiji Akaashi, el armador de Fukurodani, una escuela con la que nunca logró enfrentarse. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, le conocía por varios comentarios que le habían llegado de sus mismos compañeros de equipo. Que era jodidamente atractivo, que tenía piernas que llegaban a Júpiter, que tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, una paciencia de dioses y armaba cómo un profesional.

A Oikawa le parecía una exageración monumental. Y el detalle de Júpiter le ofendía personalmente, como estudiante de astronomía. Pero, de todos modos, pidió fotos del chico en cuestión. Y al obtenerlas, no pensó que fuera la gran cosa. Vale, tenía ojos verdes. Pero Tōru observó que también tenía una nariz prominente, cejas gruesas, labios pequeños y cabello negro, bastante desordenado. Para rematar, tenía esa constante _resting bitch face_ que sólo te transmitía ganas de mantenerte alejado de alguien como él. No debía ser alguien fácil de tratar. Un comentario algo cínico viniendo de Tōru, sabiendo que él mismo, no solía tener una actitud demasiado afable tampoco.

— No —respondió el castaño, comenzando a ordenar sus pertenencias— De todas formas, ya me iba yendo.

Pedazo de atrevido, además, pensó. Teniendo todo el condenado patio para sentarse, ¿tenía que ser justo donde él estaba?

— Oh, ¿en serio? —el chico se acomodó la correa de su bolso— Tú eres Tōru Oikawa, ¿no? El armador y capitán de Aoba Johsai.

El aludido se detuvo por unos instantes, dejando su mochila, carpeta y suéter donde mismo. Si el otro armador le conocía, definitivamente quería quedarse para saber qué tenía que decir.

— Sí, el mismo —se acomodó y apoyó en las palmas de sus manos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás— Un gusto —saludó juntando su índice y dedo medio, moviéndolo a la altura de su frente— ¿Tú eres?

No le sorprendía que no lo conociera. A decir verdad, a Keiji nunca le gustó figurar en lo absoluto. Mientras más desapercibido pasara frente al resto, más contribuía a su tranquilidad. Estiró su mano para saludar como correspondía. Normalmente hubiera hecho una reverencia, pero la distancia entre ambos ya era demasiada, considerando que él seguía de pie.

— Keiji Akaashi.

Alcanzó a responder y sintió cómo el contrario halaba de su mano para que también se sentara. Le pareció algo intrusivo, pues era primera vez que se veían en persona. Sin embargo, agradeció con una sonrisa. Oikawa también sonreía, pero Keiji podía percibir que no era una sonrisa inocente, sino santurrona. De todas formas, no cambió su gesto, sabía jugar el mismo juego.

— ¿Eh? Tu nombre me suena de algún lado… —fingió buscar en su cabeza algún resquicio de pista que le ayudara a descifrar de dónde ubicaba al chico.

— Jugué en Fukurodani como armador —revisó su bolso y de él sacó un bento con dos filas de tres onigiris ordenados perfectamente. El chico sacó uno y comenzó a comer— Fueron buenos años.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Jugabas con ese ruidoso que era capitán, pero llevaba el número cuatro.

El rostro del chico de ojos verdes pareció encenderse, delatándolo de aquellos recuerdos que aún perduraban, no sólo en su mente, sino también, con mucho cariño en su corazón.

— Bokuto-san —resopló y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo— Era un caso —le dio otra mordida a su onigiri, del cual, en su centro, asomaba una pasta rojiza.

Dirigió su mirada al contenedor de semejante bomba de carbohidratos y sintió apetito de nuevo. Iban a ser las dos de la tarde y él sólo había comprado una barra de cereal como colación hace una media hora. Keiji notó lo primero y tendió su bento al chico de los ojos marrón.

— Puedes tomar uno si gustas.

Y, nuevamente, algo de ese tipo de rizos desordenados le dio mala espina. Se supone que cuando alguien te ofrece de su comida, deja a libre disposición para que saques a gusto. Pero, no era el caso con Akaashi, pues sólo le indició que podía comerse uno de sus onigiris. Vamos, que tenía seis, ¿en serio los necesitaba todos?

— ¿Sólo uno? —se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo un mohín con sus labios y elevando una de sus cejas.

— Sí —sentenció— Tengo hambre.

Parecía que Keiji sólo se inmutaba cuando recordaba a su ex capitán, porque aún cuando su voz sonó firme respecto a su almuerzo, no hubo mayor cambio en su semblante. Qué molesto, pensaba Tōru, con un onigiri relleno de una pasta de tocino y miso. Demasiado grasoso para su gusto. Menos mal que sólo se comería ese y no una segunda bola de arroz.

Se quedaron conversando en el patio de la facultad por un rato. A medida que la charla avanzaba, ambos podían percatarse de lo distintos que eran, pero, por alguna razón, continuaban. Por lo general, cuando Tōru detectaba que no tenía nada en común con la otra persona, se despedía y todo terminaba ahí. Keiji, por otro lado, prefería hablar con personas que tuvieran puntos de vista diferentes y que supieran cómo defenderlos.

Más allá de eso, Oikawa siguió hablando con Akaashi, porque cada vez se iba tragando más sus palabras sobre lo poco atractivo que era el moreno. A medida que las palabras salían de esos labios serios y delgados, el ex Seijoh quería rebatirle y contarle sobre cómo él percibía las cosas. Keiji le sonreía y escuchaba con atención. No era una persona de confrontaciones. Prefería lanzar pequeños comentarios que guiaran al otro a contradecirse. Tal como estaba logrando, sin saberlo, con su apariencia ante el más alto.

La primera vez que Akaashi vio a Oikawa, fue en una revista de voleibol que leían sus compañeros de equipo durante un receso. Tenía esa misma mirada de superioridad que ahora pudo ver en vivo. No mentiría, el chico era bastante atractivo. No le sorprendía por qué hasta tenía un club de fans. Sin embargo, no era el tipo de atractivo que a Akaashi llamaba la atención.

Se dirigieron a la estación del metro juntos. Tōru estaba a punto de despedirse del azabache una vez que ambos cruzaron los torniquetes. Entonces, se percataron de que iban hacia la misma dirección. Los labios del ex Seijoh formaron una sonrisa que se contagió a los labios del azabache, más como un esbozo, que una sonrisa completa. Cínica y medio incómoda, como la de Oikawa.

El andén estaba lleno de gente. Era horario pico y Tōru se encontraba cruzando los dedos para que el metro no viniera tan lleno. Asumía la idea de irse de pie, pero, nuevamente, tener que rozar cuerpos con personas que no conocía, le saturaba. Además, la sola presencia de Keiji le estaba comenzando a causar una incomodidad difícil de explicar. El castaño le miró de reojo, quedándose un minuto completo absorto en esas piernas suyas. El torso del chico y sus piernas tenían medidas equilibradas, casi perfectas.

Akaashi lo notó observando, y Oikawa se volteó de inmediato sujetando con una mano el brazo contrario. Ambos se encontraban frente a un tren en movimiento que disminuía poco a poco su velocidad para ser abordado. Venía repleto. Tōru chasqueó la lengua. Keiji dejó escapar una risa que se perdió entre el sonido del tren sobre los rieles y la música electrónica que sonaba en la estación.

Como pudieron, se hicieron espacio dentro del atestado vagón. El castaño, a punta de forcejeo y varios "con permiso", llegó hasta la puerta contraria. Aquella que no se abría a menos que el tren volteara su dirección. Akaashi le siguió, también, filtrándose como un líquido entre la masa sólida de gente.

A esas alturas, Oikawa sólo podía resignarse a la cercanía que el universitario de primer año quería mantener entre ambos. Era un lugar público, no podía decirle que esperara en el andén durante ocho minutos más el tren siguiente sólo por capricho suyo. Aunque bien podría haber exigido el respeto de su espacio personal. Su metro cuadrado. Pero dentro de ese vagón repleto, la única presencia que prefería tan cerca a la suya, por sobre un montón de cuarentones de traje y corbata, era la del ex armador de Fukurodani. El chico era el mal menor, por así decirle.

Todo el mundo parecía absorto en sus propias preocupaciones: llegar a preparar la cena y hacer las tareas con los niños. Leer el texto semanal y corregir parte del marco teórico. Sacar a pasear al perro y ducharse antes de dormir. Tanto así, que nadie notó cómo, lentamente, Keiji acercó su rostro al de Tōru. Los dos centímetros que los diferenciaban, haciéndose nada ante la respiración tibia del moreno sobre la mejilla del mayor, quien sólo cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio. No entendía lo que sucedía, sólo tenía la leve idea de que su cabeza se debatía entre el deseo de que la distancia entre ambos disminuyera al mínimo, versus, bajarse en la siguiente estación. Sin importar si todavía faltaban más de cuatro para la suya.

Los ojos de Oikawa se mantenían estáticos en el estéril escenario que tenía delante. A veces, sus ojos rebotaban hacia las luces del techo, y luego a las cabezas, en su mayoría, morenas, que le rodeaban.

Akaashi miraba al universitario de segundo. Miraba con detención los lunares que decoraban las patillas ajenas. Las pecas que, con modestia, marcaron la presencia de la fuerza de la luz solar sobre la blanca piel de Oikawa. Estiró uno de sus dedos, el índice, tocando la mano del contrario con el nudillo. Acariciando de forma tan suave, que, de no ser por la proximidad de ambos cuerpos, habría pasado desapercibido como un roce más de un extraño. Sin embargo, Keiji también era un extraño. Y, de hecho, Tōru era un extraño que nada más había visto en fotografías. Apuesto, altanero e inquebrantable. Así se veía en imágenes, y probablemente, también lucía de tal forma en la cancha.

Pero Tōru ya no salía más en las revistas. Y tal vez, tampoco había pisado una cancha hace mucho tiempo. El moreno suponía que debía haber sido por aquella lesión en la pierna. _"Qué mal"_ , pensaba Akaashi, pues le habría encantado conocer a un Oikawa de presencia tan imponente. Aquel a quien todos veneraban hace un par de años. Pues, ahora mismo, lo tenía justo donde quería. Como una meta personal. Un capricho más de un joven que sabía que con sus encantos, podía atraer a quien se propusiera, como la miel a las abejas.

El castaño volteó el rostro hacia el costado, quedando ambas caras de forma contraria.

Podrían haberse mirado, pero Oikawa seguía mirando la nada.

Podrían haberse besado, pero Akaashi pensó que no sería apropiado porque eran extraños.

Podrían haberse acomodado entre la presión que ejercía la gente sobre sus cuerpos. Pero la estación de Oikawa era la siguiente y junto con la apertura de puertas, descendió de inmediato. Mas, se detuvo, mientras los demás pasajeros se bifurcaban por sus costados, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Miró a Keiji una última vez, pocos segundos previos a que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

— No tan rápido, niño bonito.

De brazos cruzados, mentón elevado y la misma sonrisa malintencionada que el mayo había lanzado a Akaashi en más de una ocasión ese día. Aquello fue la última imagen que el de rizos tuvo antes de devolverle una sonrisa igual de juguetona, acompañada de un movimiento de negación con su cabeza. La negativa de Tōru había dañado un poco su ego, más no lo suficiente como para desanimarse. Sólo se había sentido como un chasquido de dedos a un lado de su oreja, para bajarlo de vuelta a la Tierra y así enseñarle, que la posibilidad de ser rechazado, también existía. Baja, pero no imposible.

Oikawa caminó con suma calma hacia las escaleras. Al salir del metro, sintió la brisa natural de la noche en la capital. Reconfortante y sincera, a diferencia del viento impulsado por los movimientos violentos y bidireccionales de los trenes en el subterráneo. No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro al haber puesto en su lugar a ese chico.

Caminando hacia su departamento, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y volvió a ingresar al grupo que tenía con sus ex compañeros de tercero de preparatoria.

"Adivinen a quién conocí hoy", escribió y esperó a que alguno acertara. Pero, mientras, volvió a guardar el aparato para no tropezar de regreso a casa. Los nombres se desplegaban en la pantalla, iluminando a través de su bolsillo. Los dejaría con la duda hasta que tomara un baño y se preparara la cena. Tal vez, incluso, luego de corregir el marco teórico de su ensayo. Su autoestima había llegado hasta Júpiter.

Y esta vez, Oikawa sabía que no estaba exagerando, porque era él quien lo pensaba.


End file.
